Sonic Crossoverception
by MHProductions
Summary: Have you ever wondered how characters in media would react if they saw how their fanbases acted toward them? What if they were all in the same room while it happened? You can find out in this humorous and somewhat continuity-confused story. Characters in this are both official and my own original characters. Requests are allowed, but there are no guarentees. Mackenzie


Chapter 1

Third Person POV

It all began with a single confession letter.

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in his room. The sky was completely dark, like most of Shadow's body. A storm brewing. To Shadow, this was not of concern. He had more important things to worry about. The hedgehog's crimson-topped quills began to quiver with rage. Guided only by the light of a few measly candles, he set to work, writing:

Dear Sonic,

Why did you leave me? What does that wierd fairy thing have that I don't?! Look at you two, just sitting there, kissing! This could have all been avoided if I could've just scrounged up enough courage to tell you how I feel. Too late now. I leave you with what you, my love, are doing with that whore.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

As he signed the note, a small tear streaked down his face. His chest now burned with a feeling of hate. He hastily pasted the pictures onto the paper, and finally stopped to rest. I'll put it in an envlope and send it to him tomorrow. Shadow thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Sonic the Hedgehog decided to check his mail. When he read the note, he responded:

Dear Shadow,

In case you haven't realized, I HAVE NO INTREST IN YOU! NiGHTS is NOT a "whore", you're like 50 years old while I'm only 16, and you're both a homosexual and pedophile! I am straight, thank you very much. Why can't you go get your own girlfriend or something?

-Sonic the Hedgehog

You can probably guess what happened next:

Dear Sonic,

The reason I won't get a girlfriend is because I need YOU. Not Amy, not Rouge, not Cream (Eeeewwww), YOU. What's wrong with being homosexual, anyway? If anything, something's wrong with YOU, because you keep rejecting my love. Just you wait, Sonic. Nights will dump you eventually. Then, you'll come crawling back to me, begging for my love! I'll be there that day, Sonic. You deserve what's coming to you.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

Now, Sonic got really upset over this note. So, when he consulted a friend of his, she decided to respond. (Warning: Chain Mail)

Dear Shadow,

Sonic was too angry to respond to your previous letter, so I figured I'd do him a favour. If you think I'd "dump" Sonic like that, (We're only friends, by the way) you need to get your head cleaned out. I swear, you have a beehive in the centre of your brain. What's wrong with rejection, anyway? Reala seems more your type. At least try him, you both share more in common than you think. Don't be all nit-picky about colours, by the way.

P.S. People who ship you and Cream are insane.

-NiGHTS

Dear Nights,

Sonic's upset because he knows I'm right! Sonic belongs to me, not you. You're just a wannabe bitch. I'm not "nit-picky about colours", and I'm NOT going to go out with Reala! By the way, learn how to spell the words "favor" and "color".

-Shadow the Hedgehog

Dear Shadow,

I have nothing to say except that I'm British. The keyword there: British! British people spell certain words, like "favor" and "color", as "favour" and "colour". So, no, I don't need to "learn to spell".

-NiGHTS

Dear Nights,

I want you to do something. I want you to take you're Britishness and shove it up your ass! If you're actually retarded enough to think that I'll fall for your British acting, you should go die in a fire! Fuck you and all of those "British" people out there!

-Shadow the Hedgehog

NiGHTS repeated the letter over and over again in her head. That last part Shadow wrote had fired her up to the brink of tears. She sat there, in front of the window, staring into the rain.

That little jerk! I'll get him, for sure! He'll be sorry he ever said that! NiGHTS' thoughts began to trail off after that, however.

... Britishness... Is that even a word? She facepalmed, before continuing to look through the window again. Of course it's not! She closed her eyes and, for a moment, it was as if everything was only the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window.

"Hey NiGHTS." Sonic's voice cut her off from her thoughts.

"Hey, Sonic." She replied, never looking away from the window.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"NiGHTS, I can hear. What's wrong?"

Before she could respond, they both heard a voice yelling from outside.

"HEY, IDIOTS! GET OVER HERE! ESPESCIALLY YOU, 'BRITISH' PERSON! AIR QUOTES!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow (Can hedgehogs do that?) at the screaming visitor. However, he tried to act noncholant as he responded.

"Shadow, you don't have to yell. We can hear you just fine. Plus, you're making Sunshine upset."

NiGHTS finally took her eyes off the window. She hadn't noticed it before, but the dog Sonic mentioned was running around the living room frantically, barking her head off. Her long, snow-white fur brushing the floor as she ran.

"FUCK SUNSHINE!" Shadow screamed again.

"What do you want, Shadow?" NiGHTS grumbled.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU AND THAT OLD DUDE YOU'RE LETTING LIVE IN THERE!"

"SHADOW, SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped, not even trying to keep his composure now.

"Both of you shut up." NiGHTS retaliated. "You're both making Mackenzie's ears bleed."

Just as she said this, the person (Pikachu, rather) in question ran into the room, screaming. Her ears gushed with blood. She stopped for a moment to look at Shadow. Her ear flicked in annoyance, before she ran into the kitchen screaming again.

"Look, can I at least talk to that old man on the roof?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' OLD?!" The aforementioned man screamed back.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sonic replied, ignoring the guy on the roof. He jumped up onto the roof above the patio, and disapeared after that.

"What do you want with me?" NiGHTS asked.

"I want to see if British people actually spell color the way you did."

"Well, okay. Hold on." NiGHTS went upstairs to her room and grabbed a convienently placed Sonic Colours. She ran back down and threw it at Shadow, who was hit in the shins. He screamed like a little girl and jumped back ten feet.

"Well, there you go."

"GET ME SOME TONGS!"

"What for?"

"YOUR BRITISHNESS HAS TOUCHED ME! IT'LL INFECT ME IF I DON'T GET TONGS!"

NiGHTS sighed, before walking into the kitchen. She was so preoccupied in Mackenzie's ear blood, though, that she almost tripped over a black bear, who was sleeping. The bear snorted and lifted her head.

What do you want, NiGHTS? The bear asked, without actually speaking. You see, NiGHTS, due to interacting with Sonic, was able to communicate to regular animals through the mind.

Sorry, Lusa. NiGHTS replied. Just trying to get some tongs.

Whatever. Hey, could you get me a pear?

Go get it yourself!

Fine.

NiGHTS left Lusa on her own after she got the tongs. She threw them at Shadow, who grabbed them in mid-air. He handled the case like it was some dangerous substance, and even the slightest contact could kill him.

"What is this shit?"

"It's a British Sonic Colours. You asked for it." NiGHTS went upstairs before Shadow could respond.


End file.
